Moving On
by FaygoLemons
Summary: Demyx and Zexion have been best friends since they were kids. Now they're together, and what will happen when Zexion gets pregnant? YAOI AU MPREG Zemyx, GrimmUlqui, AkuRoku.
1. Crush

**(A/N:) Holy shyte I'm done with this story! *Gasps* I first started this in January and I never thought I would finish it. Anyhoo, this is meh first story published. I really like it. I hope everyone else likes it too. I named this after the song Moving On by Good Charlotte. The lyrics go really well with the story. +2**

**Okay so here's the full summary: Zexion and Ulquiorra are brothers that are gay and hermaphrodites who moved out of their parents' house to live with their cousins, Leon and Riku. Right after school starts, Ulquiorra gets pregnant with Grimmjow's baby and three months after that, Zexion gets knocked up by Demyx; and they have to visit their homophobic parents in six months. Meanwhile, 14 year old Roxas falls for 19 year old Axel, who has a strange power. Pyrokinesis. **

**Main Pairings: Zemyx**

**AkuRoku**

**GrimmUlqui**

**Side Pairings: SoRi**

**Cleon**

**NO CRACK PAIRINGS! But I might write some in the mere future (; **

**WARNINGS: YAOI! OOC! OC! LEMON! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then I don't think I would be living in a ghetto neighborhood with gangs and 55 sex offenders lurking about. **

**NO FLAMES! IF YOU DON' T LIKE THE STORY STOP READING IT AND DON'T TELL ME HOW BAD YOU THINK IT IS!**

**Chapter I: Crush**

**(Demyx POV)**

I heard my annoying, beeping alarm go off. I sighed and slammed it off. I was my first day in high school. Freshman year.

I put on some dark blue baggy jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, and a sapphire blue hoodie on and walked in the living room.

Since my brother Grimmjow was a senior, I'm used to him already gone in the mornings, so I kinda jumped when I saw him in watching TV.

He looked at me as if he's never seen me in his whole entire life. "What?" I asked.

"You looked startled to see me. Did I scare ya?" He said

I shook my head. "I'm just used to you being gone in the morning. What time does the bus get here?"

"Like around 7:30. You happy your boyfriend's back?"

"You should talk. And he's _not _my boyfriend." I snapped, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

He chuckled. "You really should ask him out already. I mean how long have you been crushing on him? Since you knew that it was okay for guys to like other guys? Since you were nine? I mean, you even gave him that nickname that can be commonly mistaken for 'Sexy'."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Sh-shuddup!"

He chuckled again got up and ruffled my hair. "Let's just go. God I can't believe my little brother is starting high school already."

"Yeah and I can't believe my older brother actually got a scholarship and is going to graduate this year." I muttered sarcastically. He snickered.

We got to the bus stop and everyone else in the neighborhood that are in high school were already there. Grimmjow ran up to his boyfriend, Ulquiorra, and started making out with him. They've been separated for two and a half months, how they're alive without having sex for that long, it was a miracle.

I sat next to the sexiest guy in the world. Ulquiorra's little brother, Zexion. Everything about him was gorgeous. His silky silver blue hair that always fell in the right side of his face, his deep cerulean eyes, his pale smooth skin, even his wrists that were mauled by scars and cuts from his razor blade. I wanted him so badly.

He looked away from his book and at me and smiled "Hey Demyx."

"Hey Zexy." I said, a little nervously.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that, are you?" He asked, still smiling.

"I mean, if it bothers you that much, then I'll stop."

"No it's fine. Better than my real name." He said. "So how was your summer?"

"It was okay. Nothing exiting really happened. What about yours?"

"Annoying. I was stuck with my homophobic parents, my whiny older brother who jacked off right in front of me every night, and my little brother who thinks he's sixteen and can tell me what to do."

"Damn."

"Yeah well at least Ulquiorra will stop whining."

"I gotta listen to him moaning and screaming my brother's name all night." I murmured

"Ya wanna come over tonight, then?" He asked. "Yeah sure." I quickly replied. OHEMGEE MAYBE I CAN ASK HIM OUT TONIGHT!

After school, I started walking back to my apartment with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Sora, and Roxas; that's when this guy, looking like he was in his older teens, skated over to us. He had really, really, _really __**REALLY **_spiky (I'm talking sonic here!) red hair, emerald green eyes, and tattooed diamonds under his eyes. He was wearing a slim fit scarlet red V-neck shirt, and ripped up black skinny jeans with a black and red checkered studded belt.

"Hey new neighbors what's up? The name's Axel. I just moved into that one apartment building with my brother." He said, pointing to one of the more wealthier buildings. He must have been rich. "Your brother's-"

"Renji Abarai," He said, cutting me off. "He owns a pretty famous tattoo shop called 'Zabimaru'. He wanted to move here because we used to live in a broken down tenement in New York, plus, he wanted to be more closer to his boyfriend."

"I see." Ulquiorra replied. I rolled my eyes, knowing he said that _alot_. I took a glance at Roxas, who was raping Axel with his eyes. He and his fetish with older men.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you guys around." Axel said, and skated away.

"Oh. My. God. He is. Mother. Fucking. SEXY!" Roxas said when Axel was out of earshot. "To you. How the hell can you think older guys are hot? It's weird." I said.

"Not to me. So what if I like older guys? At least they're more mature." Roxas replied.

"That's not always true." Ulquiorra exclaimed, looking at Grimmjow. I laughed at Grimmjow's reaction.

"So make sure you tell Halibel for me, alright?" I said to Grimmjow when I was all packed. "Yes, Demyx I got it. I'll tell her."

I smiled and left and took an alleyway that led to Zexion's townhouse.

I lived in an apartment neighborhood called Chase Arbor, and Zexion lived in a townhouse neighborhood right next to it called Woodscape. It was a broken down project, but at least he had somewhere to live and not in the streets like where his parents think he should be living at.*

I knocked on the door and Leon answered it. "Hi Demyx." He said but then slammed the door in my face, and opened it a couple seconds later. "Hi Demyx...again!"

"Uhh... what was that for?" I asked.

"Cloud pushed me!" Leon answered, in a pouty, but pissed off voice.

"Well I wouldn't have if Zexion didn't run into me!" Cloud replied.

"Riku fell on me!And he surprisingly weighs a ton!" Zexion yelled.

"I'm sorry that I tripped!" Riku snapped.

"Over _what_?" The three of them asked in unison.

"...I don't know!" Riku answered.

Leon moved out of the way so I could go in. Cloud was on the floor, with his arms wrapped around Leon's knees, Zexion was sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his head, and Riku was crawling over to his phone when it started vibrating.

Zexion stood up and smiled at me. "Hey Zexy." I said.

"There really _is _no end to that old nickname is there?" Zexion asked.

"Bad habits die hard now don't they?" I replied. He giggled. "Okay will you two lurrve birds go upstairs and do that flirty shit? It's already bad with Leon and Cloud." Riku said.

Zexion and I went upstairs to his and Ulquiorra's room. OH EM GEE I'M IN HIS ROOM! It smells like him! Ohmigod, ohmigod OH. MY. GAWD! Wait...I've been here before. GAWD what the hell's wrong with me? I do this everytime I go in his room.

I sat on Ulquiorra's bed and almost started to play my guitar, and that's when he randomly sat in my lap and nuzzled my neck. This was weird. "Zexy?" He looked up at me and then at the floor.

"D-Demyx... I-I r-really like y-you. I l-like you _alot_." he stuttered, blushing mad hard.

Zexion...**LIKES **me? OHH EMM GEEE! I smiled and hugged him real tight. "Oh Zexy so do I! Ever since the third grade! Maybe even longer!" I squealed.

Zexion smiled and pecked my lips. I could feel myself blushing. Then, I moved closer to him, opened my mouth slightly and pressed my lips against his. HOLY MOTHER OF GAWD WE'RE ACTUALLY KISSING!

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he gripped my hair tight. I licked his bottom lip and he immediately granted my permission and I let my tongue explore every part of his mouth.

After a while, I broke the kiss, and started nipping and sucking his neck. He let out a moan, and it was the sexiest noise I have ever heard in my entire life. I wanted him to moan more, so I nipped his neck even harder.

He did moan again, but I knew he was trying his best to hold it in. "Just let it all out." I whispered. "Ngh~ the-they'll hear~ us" Zexion moaned. He had a point. There were three other people here and the walls are really thin.

Gawd five minutes into this and I was already hard as hell. I kissed him again, sliding one hand in his shirt and the other tugging at his jeans. He gasped and pushed me back. "D-demyx...Not that fast. I-I'm not ready for that yet."

I smiled. "I understand." I really did. I wasn't like my brother who needed to live off sex. He smiled back and went to his own bed. "Don't get any ideas," he muttered. "Night Demy."

"G'night Zexy." I said and head to the bathroom, to get rid of this situation in my pants.

Thank god I was wearing baggy jeans.

**(A/N:) So that's the first chapter ^^ Anyhoo, since I already finished this story (on paper) then I'll be updating this pretty fast. But then again, I'm really lazy and I got an art project to do before the summer ends. And I'll be pretty busy when school gets here, so who knows how long I'll update. I'll try to make it weekly till school starts. **

*** there's two neighborhoods in my town called Chase Arbor and Woodscape. Chase Arbor is a seemingly nice apartment neighborhood and Woodscape is a project. And once I was at my friend's (who lives in Chase Arbor) house and we found an alleyway that led to Woodscape. It was so cool! **


	2. Blondie Meets Pyro

**Alright second chapter! W00T!**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then none of the orgy members would've died (except Larxene), Demyx would've saved Zexion, Axel and Roxas would be way more than just friends, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia would be in a threesome, and Ulquiorra would've killed Ichigo before he would even have a chance to fight Grimmjow. **

**Okay on to the chappy! **

**Chapter II: Blondie Meets Pyro**

**(Roxas POV)**

Was everyone in this town getting some but me?* I mean, seriously, Cloud has Leon, Grimmjow has Ulquiorra, Riku has Sora, and now, the very first week of high school and Demyx and Zexion hooked up. I felt like I was the only person without a lover.

I got out of the apartment and went in the middle of the neighborhood where this big old oak tree stood. I climbed on top of it and looked up at the sky.

I always did this. Why? I really don't know. But I've been doing this ever since my dad died and my mom moved out; leaving me, Cloud, and Sora alone. Ever since then I did this. Not caring if it was really hot outside or if it was pouring down rain (like it was now)

Then I heard a voice. "I'd be careful if I were you. You could catch on fire." I didn't know that voice but it sounded so familiar. I looked down and saw Axel, smiling up at me. "How?"

"Well it's kinda obvious don't ya think? It's lightning, and trees are very hazardous to lightning. Or, you might have someone like me, just burn the tree down." He explained.

"You're a pyromaniac?" I asked.

"I _guess _you can say that." He answered, getting up on the tree right next to me. "So watchya doin here up all by yourself, Blondie?"

I shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."

"Okay~. Then why ya bein all sulky and depressed?"

"Everyone has a lover and all they talk about is them. I just wish that I had someone like everybody else."

"Everyone? Whataya mean everyone? I don't have someone." He replied.

"W-well...I-i dunno! Gah! Why the hell am I even telling you all this? I don't even know you!"

"Well you can get to know me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Are you a pedophile or somethin?" Even though I wouldn't really mind...

He chuckled. "Nah I just need a buddy."

"You're like five or six years older than me."

"So? You want someone to hang out with that won't talk about their lovers and I need someone to talk to in general. I'm single and you're very interesting."

"You don't know if I'm interesting or not."

"Then tell me a short summary about your life."

"...huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "For example; My name's Axel Abarai, I'm nineteen years old ,my birthday's August 13th , I'm gay, a college drop-out, my parents disowned me when I was fifteen, and I live with my older brother, Renji. Got it memorized?"

"Ohh...Okay. Well my name's Roxas Strife, I'm fourteen, birthday's August 13th, I'm pretty sure I'm gay, I'm a freshman, my dad got murdered when I was eight, my mom left me and my two brothers, Cloud and Sora, alone, now she only visits on our birthdays and Christmas."

"Well you _are _interesting after all, pretty boy. And why don't we meet up here everyday after you're done with school and talk some more?" Axel asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Sounds cool."

He grinned and got off the tree. "Well Imma go home. Me and the rain don't mix that well. I suggest you go home too. Or else you'll catch a cold."

I nodded. "Yeah. I will when Cloud starts to bitch. I'll see ya around."

He grinned again and left.

Well. My life just got more interesting.

**Done with the second chapter! Now only twelve more to go! X3 Sorry it's so short, but the next one has smut! I would write it tonight, but my mom's supposed to get of work in a couple more minutes. I'll either write it when she falls asleep, or sometime next week so I won't get caught. **

***For those who don't know, I ripped that off of a video by Spoonychan called the many adventures of akuroku. I just changed Castle into town lol X3**


	3. Knocked Up

**Well this chapter is kinda long :s It's got two point of views in it and a whole lotta smut and m-pregs! Okay well I'm NOT very good at smut so please, no bashing on it. I already know it's horrible. So here it is...knocked up. The third chapter for moving on! X3 **

**Chapter III: Knocked up**

**(Grimmjow POV)**

Right now, at this moment, I felt relieved. Why? 'Cause it was three days after Christmas and I was finally with my Ulqui after a week being separated from him. Plus I don't get to hear anymore stupid ass commercials from stores making you wanna buy all their shit. It's really annoying.

So anyway, I just woke up and I noticed Ulqui wasn't in my arms, and heard these puking noises in the bathroom. "...Shit."

I got up and went in the bathroom and sure enough, I saw my baby holding his hair back and puking in the toilet. "Baby? What's wrong with you?" I asked, kneeling down at his level.

Tears started forming in his eyes as he wiped off his mouth and flushed the toilet. "G-Grimmjow...I-I-I'm..._pregnant._" My heart raced at the last word. _He's pregnant_? How the fuck is that possible?

"How~? You're a..._dude_...Aren't you?" I asked, utterly confused.

"I-I'm a h-hermaphrodite." He muttered and cried. That makes sense. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his back soothingly. "Shh Ulqui, It's okay. Just answer me one question."

"Yeah?" he muttered looking into my eyes.

I hesitated, thinking on how the hell was I supposed to word this without him crying even harder. "Why didn't you tell me this the first time we fucked?"

He shrugged. "I-I wanted to b-but I thought you would get mad and l-leave me." He was shaking uncontrollably, I held on to him tight, to try and make it stop. "No, baby. I would never leave you. I love you. And I promise I'll be there with you to take care of our baby." I said, wiping the tears off his eyes.

He smiled and hugged me. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. How far along are you anyway?"

"Three months tomorrow."

"Dayum no wonder you're getting so fat!" I teased. He rolled his eyes. "If it's a girl, I wanna name it Miyuki."

I nodded. "Then I get to name it Bakura if it's a boy."

"Alright. Szayel told me that we'll find out the gender in one more month."

I nodded and kissed his belly. Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy in six more months.

**(Zexion POV)**

Okay, stop being so nervous. Why the hell was I this nervous? My heart was beating so fast, I swear I could hear it. I had to calm down. Nothing was gonna happen...I hope.

It was just that I was scared of losing my virginity, but one part of me really wanted it.

I wanted to run my hands up and down his slight four pack, and through his hair.

I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, holding me into a tight embrace never to let go.

I wanted to feel him bite the sensitive part on my neck, I wanted him inside of me and fill me up with his seed. I wanted-no, I _needed _it.

I got outta my thoughts when I felt my pants tighten. "Oh no..." I whispered. "Ohh shi~t." I gotta fucking boner just by thinking of his lean, sexy, body. Fuck he's gonna be outta the shower soon; and knowing Demyx the only thing he's gonna be wearing is boxers. God that was gonna make me aroused even more! Why the hell did I have to wear skinny jeans today?

I heard the bathroom door open (I knew it was him because Leon and Riku were out at a party) and I immediately got a book from next to my bed, brought my knees up to my chest, and started reading.

Demyx crawled up on the bed, and I felt his arms wrap around me. I tried not to lean in his embrace, but that's impossible.

He took the book outta my hands, set it aside, and kissed me. My whole body was tense. He caressed my face and asked me what was wrong. "Nothing...Just...uh..." My voice disappeared. I had no idea what to say.

He pulled me onto his lap and I was trying to cross my legs without it being so obvious.

But then, Demyx spread my legs apart and wrapped them around his waist and he gave me a chaste kiss and grinned smugly.

At that moment I knew that he knew that I was aroused.

But I was so caught in the moment that I didn't even think about loosing my virginity; just how much I _wanted _him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid off my shirt. He started grinding our hips together as I let his tongue explore my mouth. He ran his tongue down and started pulling on my belly button ring with his teeth. As he started taking my pants off, I didn't hold back. I've held back five times now, but at this moment, I was pretty sure I was ready for this.

Demyx took my boxers off and rubbed the head of my throbbing erection. "Ngh~ D-Demy...Don't tea~se." I moaned. He grinned at me. "But it's more fun like this."

"For you it is! Just put the god damn thing in your hand and start pumping it already!" I snapped. He snickered and did exactly what I told him to.

I moaned and gripped his hair really tight as I felt myself almost reaching my limit.

"D-Demyx!" I yelled as I came in his mouth. He licked off the cum only from his pinky finger and thumb. His bright teal eyes looked into my deep cobalt ones. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked

"No" I answered.

"...Do you want me to stop?"

"No"*

He nodded slowly and slowly stuck two fingers into my entrance. I shuddered a little, it hurt, but not as much as I thought it would. I whimpered as he started to scissor them and stick in the third one.

He kissed me as he started going deeper and faster. I couldn't help but moan like a slut. It felt way too good. And I _really _wanted him inside of me.

Demyx took his fingers out and that's when I noticed his boxers were already off. He spread my legs apart and I arched my back. "Do you seriously want this?" He asked, looking into my eyes again. I nodded. "Then say you love me first." Of course he wanted me to say that. In these three months that we've been together he's said he's loved me five times, but I was too afraid. I smiled at him. "I love you, Demyx." I whispered. He grinned and kissed me "Love ya too."

He positioned himself over me and I felt his dick go inside of me. I whimpered, and tried not to cry. It hurt like hell. And Demyx was pretty big for a fourteen year old.

Demyx stayed in there for a little longer and it started to feel better. "Mo~ve" I moaned and he slowly took it out, and thrusted back in in that same speed.

I gripped the bed sheets as his speed increased a little and I felt tears stream down my face. "Zexy...are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked worryingly. "N-no I'll get used to it." I replied. "Okay..." he muttered and thrusted back in. I tried so hard not to cry. I really didn't want him to worry about me.

Then, he hit my prostate. "Ah! D-Demyx! Ngghh! Ahh~! Faster!" I screamed. He smiled and thrusted even faster, but it wasn't enough. "HARDER!" And he did just that. At each thrust, I ended up screaming his name; which surprised me 'cause I never thought I could be this lusty.

It seemed like hours until he came, and I screamed his name so loud I swear people from Cali could hear me. He collapsed on top of me and nuzzled the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around my waist and drifted into sleep

**AHHHH! My smuts are horrible! Well that's only my third smut that I've ever written, so hopefully my smut writing skills will get better in time =3. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! It's kinda ironic that I wrote a Zemyx lemon when it's AkuRoku day LOL definition of irony~! Okay so the setting takes place in Viriginia Beach Virginia, cuz that's my hometown and it's awesome but then again it sux! **

***That is in a movie called The Truth About Jane (in which I do not own) that's what they say before Jane gets down with her Girlfriend. It's a good movie and it's all sad and dramatic tho.**

**Kay well the fourth chapter should be updated later on today, if my mom goes to work. **


	4. Sin

**Whoaa...I truthfully forgot that this story existed...0_o**

**Well sorry for the year long update but one story kept on piling after the next so my writing skills rapidly increased since this one, but, I guess I'll keep on writing it and hopefully it won't take me forever...**

**Moving On **

**Chapter Four: Sin**

_Meanwhile, while Zexion and Demyx were having their _OWN _new years party..._

_Roxas' POV_

I can't believe how stupid this fucking party is! There were just people around talking about random perverted shit, but the worst part of it was that _everywhere _there was at _least _one couple making out. GOD! It pissed me off!

And then Ulquiorra shows up, getting all the fucking attention, because he's _fucking pregnant! _I'm pretty sure being only seventeen with homophobic parents and you're knocked up is _not _something to be proud of.

I sighed and went outside. I had to be away from everyone. That's when I saw a certain redhead standing out in the snow, eating some sea salt ice cream, wearing absolutely _nothing_ except slashed jeans.

I went up to him and he smiled smugly at me, "Hey blondie. Want some?" He asked, handing me the ice cream.

"What...the fuck...are...you doing?" I asked.

"Eating ice cream, duuh.."

"wearing nothing but jeans...when it is 17 degrees Fahrenheit outside."

"I gotta keep my body temperature low or I'll burn to death."

"Wh-what?"

"Roxas...I'm a pyrokinetic. My body temperature risens and I need to keep it down."

"...bull fucking shit." I snapped.

"No, Rox, I'm serious, look." He then made a huge trail of fire come out from his hands.

My eyes widened in shock. "H-how...how is that possible?" I asked.

"I dunno. I...I guess I was born with it..."

"How?" I asked, shivering. Despite being close to the fire, I was freezing cold. Axel saw this, and wrapped his arms around me.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"Well...when I was fifteen, I got really pissed off at my parents. I told them I was gay a year ago and ever since then they've been trying to 'turn me straight'. One night I finally told them that they need to accept me for who I am; and they said, 'no, you will go to hell.' I just came back at them telling 'em it's better sticking with them, and then they said that 'no son of ours will be gay' and, that right there just pissed me off, and I set the house on fire. We made it out, and my mom went out there screaming and crying, ' Devil's child! I gave birth to the spawn of the devil!' and my dad pushed me down, called me a freak, and that I should go join the circus. I left, to live with Renji. And I'm never gonna see em, ever again."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." I said.

"Hey it's fine. My life seems way better without them."

I nodded and we started watching the fire that he created. It looked a lot like the sunset that we would watch up on the oak tree.

It was beautiful.

For some odd reason, Axel's body temperature rose slightly, and he tightened his hold around me. "C'mon, let's get inside, before I burn the both of us."

We went back inside and stayed close to each other. The party seemed a lot more better with someone to talk to.

_Zexion's POV_

I was awaken by the morning sunlight drenching down my face. I winced and looked up, seeing my older brother opened the curtains, and gave me a nasty look.

I sighed, "Stop lookin' at me like that, you know you do it too."

"Yeah but I'm four years older than you and I lost my virginity on my seventeenth birthday! You're only thirteen! Plus you guys only got together three months ago!" Ulquiorra snapped.

"So what? I really think he's th-"

"Oh don't give me that shit! He's not the one! It's just that it's your first love!"

"So? I still love him! Besides, three weeks ago you didn't care if I did it or not!"

"...I'm pregnant, Zexion."

My eyes widened. "Y-you-"

He nodded before I could finish. "Three months, to be exact. I...I don't want the same thing happening to you, at a very very young age."

"W-we're visiting mom and dad in four months! You're gonna be on your third trimester!" I yelled.

"That's why I'm telling them the truth. I'm done hiding it. Grimmjow's coming with me and we're gonna tell them together. I recon you bring Demyx and tell them, too."

I sighed. "I guess. Four more months to think about it tho."

Ulquiorra nodded and closed the curtains. "I'm goin to sleep. Don't wake me up." He said in a very serious tone.

I laid back down on the bed, and closed my eyes. And that's when I just thought of something horrid.

We didn't use protection.

I'm a hermaphrodite.

Is there a possibility that I'm..._pregnant?_

I teared up at the very thought.

_What will Demyx say?_

_What will he do? _

**Ohhh snaap 0_o Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating this for a year, but there's just been so much goin on with school and my family and shiz.**

**SO, if you like this story, and if you REEALLY want me to finish it, then PLEEEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASE GIVE ME REEALLY GOOD REVIEWS! I WILL RETURN THE FAVOR! JUST NO FLAMES!  **


End file.
